role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gallibon the Destroyer/Top 9 Ugliest Monsters I Own
Greetings people of WZRP, it is I, Gallibon the Destroyer! Today we will be looking at some of the REALLY ugly monsters around here that....I use....oh right. Huh. Well anyways, this isn't going to be some self-loving thing, but really just something to do for fun. So further ado, let's go in and LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT!! 9) Pakki Pakki is a giant, big-headed, flame-spewing space ape from Fight! Mighty Jack (1968) who originally used to be a normal space monkey but once exposed to Earth's environment, he turned huge and became a giant ape monster. In terms of design, I suppose he looks fairly normal but then you see that a good 50% of his body is his head. His face is very cartoonish looking, with goofy looking eyes and big lips and it's way too long. He almost looks like something from a Rankin Bass TV Holiday Special. With that said, he's normal compared to the rest on this list... 8) Moaigan Moaigan is a supposedly giant monster (given the show's quality and that it takes place in some woods, it's hard to tell) from Armor Jack!! (1997) that is.... a mix between a Moai statue, a crocodile and a street gangster. Yep. Also he carries around a giant machine gun (that suspiciously looks a lot like an airsoft gun) and wears pink pants with white shoes. A kaiju wearing such clothes? Well, unless he's an alien or a kaijin who can grow big, then somehow somewhere out there, they made clothes this big convienetly for him. He probably would have been more suited to be a human-sized (or as some Stand, as for some reason this guy reminds me of a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure character, I don't know why.) Moaigan; you leave me with so many questions. 7) Medusa Medusa (not the Greek monster, though she's the "turn you into stone statue" type ugly) is a one-eyed, disgusting anemone monster from Godzilla: The Series (1998). Originally one of the monsters in a circus act, Medusa went on a rampage and attempted to suck the water out of the city and drained the life-forces of other living beings, Zilla Jr. included for a bit. It's most likely she was intended to be very repulsive looking given who she is named after, but there's just something very gross looking and vaguely inappropiate about the design of this monster, but I just don't know what exactly. 6) H H''' is a giant fish monster (who looks suspiciously like Pigmon from Ultraman) from the Pachimon cards, a series of ripoff giant monster cards. Aaaaaand that's pretty much it, that's all I know on this beast. He did go on to appear in a few cheap, low budget films and a video game or two, so that makes him one of the more prolific monsters listed here. However he just looks so....odd. A giant meatball with bat-wings for ears, lady lips, peculiar eyes and two long legs? I guess we all ought to try something different once and a while... 5) Muchi '''Muchi is a weird-looking sea monster (possibly a plankton kaiju) from the slow-paced and rather dull Sailor Fight! New WEB (2014) series, though he has also appeared in a few other incidental materials, such as in a few fan-films and fan-games (and supposedly was in Armor Jack) and was even featured in a promotional picture featuring Kamen Rider Black. Sadly, I can no longer find this great piece. He also has a few toys of himself. So much like H above, he appears to be pretty prolific, despite his really hideous (and goofy) appearance. The rest of him would...be fine, I guess, but his face is just so d*** ugly to look at. WAY TOO HUMAN-LIKE. It's kind of off-putting. The way his eyes just stay open and staring at the screen all the time, the way his mouth moves awkwardly, his big nose and his really weird sounding roar combined make a really hideous-looking beast if there ever was one. Ironically enough, he's taken down in one minute in New WEB in his first and only appearance in the show by Sailor Fighter No. 5. Guess even she didn't want to look at him for longer than a minute. 4) Cokra ....ENJOY THE NIGHTMARE FUEL KIDS! Cokra is a giant cockroach monster from Godzilla Discovers America (1988), a weird-ass book chronicling Godzilla's rather bizarre and oddly adult journey in America. Along the way, he meets Cokra, who he fights at first twice (the first time being when she raided his apartment and the second time for bugging him at the beach I guess). Later on though she and Godzilla then get along and act nice to each other and then get married. I am not kidding. This book just went there. I can only imagine how many people burned their copies of this book upon finishing it, lol. Now, the book itself is honestly not very good in anyway and very dated, but let's talk about Cokra herself. On paper, Cokra sounds pretty basic. She's a giant cockroach. However what sets her apart is the fact her face is very human-like and has blank-white eyes and big lips and long eye-lashes. Not only is she not pleasant to look at, but she's honestly creepy. She wouldn't look out of place in Antz or Coraline with her ghastly appearance. So overall, Cokra is nightmare fodder, but there's still more to go on here... 3) Fudora Fudora is a poisonous zombie hitman kaijin from Warrior of Love Rainbowman (1972) and was the first real monster of the week Rainbowman had to fight. He lasted for about two episodes before then meeting his demise at the hands of Rainbowman. Now, most if not all Rainbowman monsters are rather cheap and hideous on their own (such as Mantis Man, who is quite possibly the cheapest monster in a Toku show ever or Garuma who is pretty much a guy in a modified Halloween costume), but this guy takes the cake. Somewhat justified in the fact that he is a zombie, but MAN is he hideous. He would make an excellent screamer with that kind of face. 2) Gomira Gomira is a garbage/dirt/mud/filth/dust-bunny monster from a series of commercials in 1972 made by Tsubaraya Productions (who you may know as the guys who made the Ultraman series) in which he would come in, terrorize a Japanese city, fight Falcon and get defeated by Falcon, repeat. Gomira is basically a filth monster incarnate. Now true to his motif, Gomira is dirty and really bile looking. His hair is a mess, his face looks all derpy, and for all we know he reeks like no other. This guy you definitely wouldn't want to run into, let alone even encounter. And finally, we reach the most ugliest of them all... 1) Barbe Q and Madam Barbe Q I call it a tie. I know it's kind of cheating here, but there is no contest here; their both equally ugly! Barbe Q and his wife Madam Barbe Q are pig kaijins from Symbol of Justice Condorman (1975). Barbe Q was the second monster that Condorman had to face in the show. Barbe Q's plan was to steal all the meat and fish foods in Japan as part of the Food Starvation strategy (some of the food which he ate to himself. Subtle). Anywho, Barbe Q later challenged and fought Condorman, only then to get killed. Barbe Q came after the suave and cool Sadler and was followed by the sly and retro Dangan, so he was sandwiched between two cool looking monsters, making him stick out even more. Madam Barbe Q was the eleventh monster Condorman had to face and she had come to avenge her husband and kill Condorman, but she failed and was then killed as well...by her own technique being used against her no less. Anywho, onto Barbe Q and Madam Barbe Q themselves; they are perhaps the UGLIEST monsters I have ever seen in a Toku show EVER, and that's saying something considering the monsters I've seen. Barbe Q literally almost made me puke when I first saw him out of context and out of surprise (I didn't actually but dear lord...). His face is heavily unappealing looking, covered in warts, brown rubbery skin and that large pig nose. Given his pig theme, I suppose it was par for the course for him to look so nasty but still. His wife Madam Barbe Q is just as repulsive looking, but that's mainly due to the fact she's a lazy re-used costume of her husband, with the only difference is that she has a wig and makeup. The end result is both comical and scary-looking. Now that we've reached the end of this list, that's all for now. I hoped you enjoyed this blog. Post your comments and thoughts down below and in case if you know/seen any other ugly monsters, comment down below. This has been Gallibon the Destroyer, over and out. Category:Blog posts